felinetalefandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale Sub-AU
Locations: # Ruin's Gateway # The Ruins # Snowdin Forest # Snowdin # Waterfall # Temmie Village # Waterfall-Hotland Entry # Hotland # The Lab # Spider Den # MTT Resort # The Core # New Home # Judgement Hall # Asgore's Castle # The Barrier # True Lab Ruin's Gateway Description of Location: Right where the hole a top Mt. Ebbot is, a small patch of golden flowers marks the start of this place. Sunlight and moonlight filter through the hole from above. This is one of the smallest locations in the Sub-AU. In front of the golden flower patch, the gateway of the old, rotted away Ruins lies. Residents: Flowey, Toriel. Shops: N/A Restaurants: N/A Location before: N/A Location after: The Ruins. Picture: Will be uploaded. The Ruins Description of Location: The Ruins is the former home of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. After waging war on the humans, Asgore left and built his new castle in the capitol. The structure is made out of a lavender-colored brick. Ivy is often seen growing on the walls, due to the location slowly rotting and decaying away. Golden flowers grow in small patches here, too. Many puzzles lie inside it, including one with spikes, levers and more. Residents: Flowey, Toriel, Napstablook. Shops: N/A Restaurants: N/A Location before: Ruin's Gateway Location after: Snowdin Forest Picture: Will be uploaded. Snowdin Forest Description of Location: After you leave the Ruins, you will enter into a snowy forest. This is called Snowdin Forest. It is always cold and snowy here, despite any season of the year. A large frost of bare, deep brown boreal wood grows there, thickening the forest to the max. Tiny white flowers grow here right underneath the snow, their leaves are a dark minty green. Residents: N/A Shops: N/A Restaurants: N/A Location before: The Ruins Location after: Snowdin Picture: Will be uploaded. Snowdin Description of Location: Beyond and surrounded by Snowdin Forest, a small town named Snowdin rests peacefully. The Residents here are very sweet and kind, allowing people to sleep in their homes, offering them food, and more. It consists of an Inn, a Shop, and a bar called Grillby's. In the center, a decorated tree can be found. Residents are often scattered around. Houses lie around, and a tunnel connecting one end to the other can be found. Residents: Sans, Papyrus, Inn-Keeper, Shop-Keeper, Monster Kid, Grillby. Shops: Shop. Restaurants: Grillby's. Location before: Snowdin Forest Location after: Waterfall Picture: Will be uploaded. Waterfall Description of Location: After Snowdin, Waterfall is the biggest piece of land on the map. It consists of alot of bright blue water, rivers, creeks, and waterfalls. The dirt here is black. Blue grass is also grown here along with blue mushrooms. Crystals can be found spontaneously here, emitting light. Echo Flowers grow here, as well. Bridges can be found over rivers, along with piers. Blue bullrushes, vines and swamp-like vegetation is found here. Blue fireflies are common here. Residents: Napstablook, Undyne, Old Turtle. Shops: Old Turtle's Shop. Restaurants: None Location before: Snowdin Location after: Temmie Village Picture: Temmie Village Description of Location: Temmie Village is the the small village of Temmies. A statue of Temmie can be found here, along with the same vegetation of Waterfall, a dancing mushroom, and a shop. Residents: Temmie, Dancing Mushroom, Bob. Shops: Tem Shop Restaurants: None Location before: Waterfall Location after: Waterfall-Hotland Entry Picture: Will be uploaded. Waterfall-Hotland Entry Description of Location: The Waterfall-Hotland entry is the end of Waterfall and the beginning of Hotland. The Waterfall will soon thin out to tall, spiky rocks. If you climb up them, a trail will lead you to the beginning of Hotland. A sign in big green letters will read, "Hotland" once you get there. One of Sans's stations can be found here, and beyond that, a bridge over lava leads you straight to The Lab. Residents: None Shops: None Restaurants: None Location before: Temmie Village Location after: The Lab Picture: Will be uploaded. The Lab Description of Location: The Lab is the first building you see once entering Hotland. It is a large, cube-shaped, white building. On the front, a sign reading "Lab" will appear. Once inside, you will see light-green painted walls and a light blue tile floor. Machines are found scattered, and a nearby desk will have stacks and stacks of papers. Bowls of ramen can be found normally in here. A restroom with a small picture of Alphys is also found here. Upstairs, bookcases, table and anime posters can be found. Residents: Alphys Shops: None Restaurants: None Location before: Waterfall-Hotland Entry Location after: Hotland Picture: Will be uploaded. Category:Sub-AUS